


And the Light is Bright

by Lady_Amarant



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cuddling after nightmares, family is one you make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had woken Alvin up. Something that required holding Elize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Light is Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/gifts).



> A little something I wrote a while back when Nightfoot and I required Alvin and Elize brotp.

He didn't know what woke him up. Her cries had been so soft that no one else had stirred, and yet somehow, Alvin woke with a snap when he heard Elize start sobbing. Gently, he reached out to her, starting towards his weapons when she suddenly surged upward with a cry, clinging to him in a half awake state.

"Hey, whoa, is everything okay?" Alvin asked, his voice pitched easy. Didn't want to alarm the girl that could open dark spells under his feet with ease.

Elize snuffled against his coat as she started to wake, looking up at him. Her mouth opened, but her words came out of Teepo's mouth. "It's so scary!" he cried, flying around them. "The laboratory and the cellar and-"

"Hey there." Alvin placed a hand against her head, stroking it gently. "Hey. You're not there, okay? You're with us. See? There's Jude, and Milla, and Leia, and Rowen. Everything's okay."

"I'm fine," she muttered against him as Teepo flew around them in a panic, belying how upset she was. Alvin chuckled, still running his hand across her hair. How much she had gone through... He shifted, holding her close as he moved into a more comfortable position. "A-alvin!"

"You need to sleep," he told her, fingers stroking through her hair as he rested. "And I'm okay with getting the crap getting kicked out of me as long as you know you're not alone."

She made an displeased noise, but the way her arms tightened around him said more than anything else.


End file.
